particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of Dorvik
Dorvik is a communist country. In every work places (factories, farms, shops, services etc.) the Democratic Worker's Councils self-manage everythings about work, production,distribution. Dorvik's GDP is 4,959,128,111,776 DDO. The currency is the Dorvikian Dolgar. Agriculture The agriculture of Dorvik is based on collective farm where the farmers take decison together about the work, the production and the trades with the other farms. Certain parts of Dorvik are noted for their food products. Atria does not export large amounts of food to other parts of Dorvik, but it does grow many root crops like beets. Dorvan is often considered the breadbasket of Dorvik, and produces the large part of the nation's bread and dairy products. Although not known for agriculture, Mothar has a thriving fishing industry, that provides fish not just to Dorvik but to other nations in the area as well, like Kirlawa. (Fish is not easily exported further afield, as it tends to go rotten.) Education system In Dorvik, education is entirely voluntary and on libertarian basis. There is a public and free education system that offers high quality education. Dorvik has several notable universities, like the University of Fairfax, and some important two-year colleges, like Kananuvu College. Haldor University is home to the Hebb-Olding Institute, Dorvik's leader in psychology studies. Ost College's Curtz School of Science is an important scientific institution. Manufacturing & Industry Textiles & Design Commercial textile manufacturing is a new sector in Dorvik; this after the fundation of many laboratories of clothing design by cooperatives of design students. Raw Materials 's interior]] Dorvik is fortunate enough to sit on a large iron-rich continental shield. Iron is most prevalent in southern Dorvik (e.g. Vinisk and Miktar have major mining plants run by such companies as RRX, VPJ and First Mines) However, mining tends to be more damaging to the environment than other industries. Recently a large network of caves was found in inland Miktar which appeared to have a large quantity of opal in it. However, as this area is heavily forested and not easily accessible, the caves have not been explored fully, and the extent of the opal source is unknown. Heavy & Technology Industry ]] Steelworking and appliance manufacturing are big industries, having grown out of the old blacksmithing trade common in Dorvik. There is only one major car manufacturer, Vorke, which is most famous for its station wagons like the SX model. Probably the biggest heavy industry corporation is TXJ Inc., most known for their Spinzone brand of washing mashines. Topso is an important chemical company, and is Artania's largest producer of Ammonia. Meanwhile, HOB TECH is the leader in such areas as microchips, TVs, VCRs, and computers. Escon Enterprises is major chemical grouping which belongs to top 5 in whole Artania. At the start of 2350's new technology & electronics industry had started to form due to strong economic growth and higher standard of living, currently being medium-sized industrial sector. About 2/3 of technology & electronics industry is made up from manufacturing & assembly sector where as 1/3 is made up from research & development, partion which comes bigger in the future. Keynes Technologies is major producer & developer of modern industrial machinery in north Artania, regarded as the flagship of Dorvish technology industry. Services Retail Dorvik has a strong retail sector, structured in cooperative, based in commercial districts of cities like Fairfax and Langton. In more rural areas, retail is not very common, and individual communities are more self-sufficent. Big-box retailers like First Supermarkets, tend to be popular only in Kordusia; smaller ones, like First express, are common in Dorvan. Kananuvu is the location of Minamikai Mall, longest strip mall in Dorvik. Financial The government operates and owns all banks in Dorvik. The stock exchanges are banned. Public Health system The public health care is totally free and of high quality. Media All the media in Dorvik are owned by independent non profit making cooperatives which receive no subsidies from the government. Newspapers and Magazines The news papers are run and owned by independent cooperative of reporters. Every news paper got his point of view and try to be the voice of their readers. There are two main national-level Dorvish newspapers: *'Dorvik Daily News' - The oldest newspaper in Dorvik. It is politically neutral, and does not endorse candidates. *'Dorvik Times' - Recently surpassed the DDN for total readership. It is the leader for Gossip and Sports news. There are also district and city newspapers. Some are nationally read, including: *'Fairfax Revolutionary Press' (in English and Lormann) - Topics concern mostly politics and the economy. The FRP is read throughout Dorvan county. *'Dargun Workers Daily' - The Dargun Daily has traditionally the voice of the working class in Dargun. *'Haldor News' - Haldor News are neutral in politics, and its topics concern gossip, sport and televison *'Dorvan Daily Workers' - It tends to be a radical workers newspaper Broadcast Media Radio There are 248 radio stations in Dorvik. TV There are also 309 television stations in Dorvik. Telecoms Dorvik has a strong telephone industry which also exports some telephones to Kirlawa, Dundorf & Davostan and also controls internet service. The internet country code is .dk. Tourism . The boat in the background was made locally]] Resorts are common in Largonia, as are related services like airlines and boat sales. In fact, the boating industry is a big part of Largonia's economy, and high-quality boats are produced in small towns along the coast. Tourism has increased throughout the country due to tourist trap programs and vast PR-campaign throughout Artania. Since the start of 2500's Fairfax has become major tourism center due to distinct, old Dorvish architecture and biggest shopping center in northern Artania, "Fair Mall". Transportation System All the transportation system is publically owned and free. By Air Dorvik has four main airlines: *National Dorvik Airlines (NDA) is older and larger. It serves all of Dorvik, but is based most in Dorvan and northern Atria. *North Artania Air Transport (NAAT) constitute the second largest airline in Dorvik. NAAT is mostly an international airline servicing destinations through the world with a focus on major Artanian routes. It's main presence within Dorvik is flying between its major hubs in Fairfax and Langton. *Dorvik Airlink provides flights to most major cities in Dorvik and some international destinations from its hubs in Fairfax, Langton and Piso Straits. *DorvikAir serves all of Dorvik, but is primarily used to bring vacationers from around Dorvik to the resorts of Largonia. It is most notable for its extensive Lormann-language service, and has consequently been making headway in Dorvan. All major cities and some towns have airports. There are five international airports, in Langton, Kordaw, Fairfax, Dargun, and Paddock. There are a number of smaller domestic ones. Smaller towns often have a small, unpaved runway. There are also several heliports, normally associated with the emergency-services system. In total, the Dorvish air system handles over 120 million passengers a year. By Rail ]] Rail travel, while never having a major market share, is a popular tourist activity. Scenic train rides through the inland of Miktar or Kordusia are often a cheaper alternative to a stay at a Largonian resort. Fairfax has the most extensive metro system in Dorvik, constructed in the 2170s and 80s. It consists of two lines, one each running along the north and south banks, and the short Green Line, connecting the banks, completed in 2191. There is also a small rural train service in Dorvan. By Water Ferry services are commmon around Dorvik, and are the primary link of the two sides of Fairfax; PF Ferries serves short hops in Kordusia. Longer ferry rides are available between the two islands and the mainland. By Road Dorvik has an extensive road network, although patches in rural areas can be poorly maintained. Always bring an up-to-date road map. Notice that all signs are written in English and Lormann: in Dorvan, Lormann is the same size above English, whereas in the other provinces, it is below and smaller, significantly so in Miktar and southern Kordusia. Buses are available in Dorvan, where there are two expressways circumnavigating the islands, DO1 on the North Island and DO2 on the South Island. Trade Unions There is an extensive trade union structure in Dorvik that provide the best for their workers and take part in the Proletariat's Councils. These are the biggest trade unions in Dorvik: *Farmers Union (FU) *Association of Teachers (AT) *Workers Defence Union (WDU) *Health Revolutionary Union (HRU) *Union of Transport Workers ((UTW) *Postal workers (PW) *Commercial Services Union (CSU) *Society of Dorvish Writers and Journalists (SDWJ) *Independent Doctors Association (IDA) *RMT ( Union of Rail, Maritime and Transport Workers) *Chemical Workers (CW) Category:Dorvik